1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the autologous transfusion of blood to a patient from the collection bottle of a drainage device for the chest cavity of the patient by means of a transfer bag apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to collect fluid, blood and gases from the chest cavity between the lung and the surrounding rib cage of a patient by using an underwater drainage device having a liquid seal which permits gases and liquid to be removed from the patient's chest cavity but which prevents the flow of gases back to the chest cavity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,190 to D. E. Protzmann et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes such collection systems and specifically relates to an improved "three-bottle" collection system. As used herein, the term "collection bottle" is intended to cover the type of collection bottle or chamber shown in the Protzmann et al. patent. The collection bottle in the Protzmann device is detachable containing a bayonet-type, male screw top configuration adapted to be placed in fluid-tight communication with a manifold in the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,745 describes an autologous transfusion system and method which contemplates the use of a flexible transfer bag which functions to receive blood from a second receptacle in a dual receptable blood-receiving apparatus. There is no suggestion of using the transfer bag with the type of collection bottle shown in the Protzmann patent. Also, the transfer bag shown in this patent differs from the bag of the present invention since it has a single opening or puncture site to both receive blood from the receptacle as well as later serve as a point of attachment for a transfusion set. This puncture site is not designed or adapted to be placed in fluid-tight communication with type of collection bottle shown in the Protzmann patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,608 illustrates, in Fig. 5, for example, a suction collection system which utilizes a lower blood reservoir bag made of flexible material which contains two openings to receive blood from an upper reservoir and to connect to an infusion set, respectively. The inwardly projcting sleeve in this bag which is adapted to receive an extending tube from an upper collection reservoir is, again, not designed or adapted to be placed in fluid-tight communication with the type of collection bottle shown in the Protzmann patent.